Two-tailed Geisha/Kamuro
Kamuro is a low level Kitsune found in the Cave of Treasures. She can join you after battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. "We also learned sex skills in school! So umm... please let me practice on you." "My silver-tailed kitsune senior's tail is so beautiful and so fluffy. If you touch that fluffy tail you will be completely enthralled." "My silver-tailed kitsune senior is amazing. She can answer any question I ask. From the vastness of the sky to the depths of the sea... My kitsune senior knows everything." "My silver-tailed kitsune senior is amazing. She just played in her room the day before the test. I was stuck at my desk the whole time. I have a long way to go... I train every day but there is still so much more to learn." "My silver-tailed kitsune senior is so kind. When we split the fried tofu she always gives me the bigger portion." "We learned in school that to become a taoist, you first have to master being a magician. However, you also require the 'Eastern Book of Secrets'. You probably won't get one unless you go to Yamatai. "*Scribble* *scribble* ...these drawings in the dirt are part of the kitsune taoism... Raise the earth to the heavens... Oh, I made a small mistake with that character. I will do better next time..." "This is a pretty nice place. I wonder if I should try training a little?" "Kitsune taoism is special so only kitsune can use it. Our connection with the earth element makes it easy to use our enchantments." "Kitsune ninjutsu is a special ninja art exclusive to the kitsune family. Fire veil is the start of many powerful techniques." "There is no romance at the kitsune school. After reading about human schools I long for the kind of romance they get to experience. By the way, are you in love?" * No, I am not. - "I-is that so... No, I have no ulterior motive for asking." * With my childhood friend. - "With your childhood friend huh? That sounds so nice. That kind of thing does not happen at the kitsune village." * With my right hand. - "You love your... right hand? Humans are so strange." * With you - "Wh-wh-what are you saying?! We've never even exchanged diaries!" (+10 Affinity) "Caring for our tails is not necessary. It is just something kitsune do to maintain their appearance. Do humans have anything they take care of for their appearances? Could you tell me? So I'll have a point of reference." * Our hair - "Your hair? I see. I also keep my hair trimmed. We aren't so different." (+10 Affinity) * Our clothes - "Your clothes? I see. The difference between our clothes is pretty drastic." * Our tail - "Huh? Your tail?! Humans have tails?!" * Our penis - "Y-your penis?! So a proper gentleman takes good care of his penis?" "Friends and family, my silver-tailed kitsune senior, and Tamamo... I have many people that are very important to me. Do you have any loved ones?" * Mother - "So it is the same for humans as it is for kitsune. Our mother is our most cherished person." (+10 Affinity) * Father - "Your father? So humans love their fathers. Of course it is the same for kitsune, but it is to a very small extent." * Grandma - "So someone like Tamamo also exists for humans? I'm sure they bring warmth and comfort as great as the sun." (+10 Affinity) * A little kitsune - "Huh?! Me?! That's a little... em-embarassing..." (+10 Affinity) "I am aspiring to be a great taoist. But I cannot help but be distracted by other jobs. Is there any job that suits me?" * Taoist - "Yeah! That's right! No experimenting with other jobs, I'll put all my time and effort into becoming a great taoist!" (+10 Affinity) * Ninja - "I do want to be a ninja as well but... people tell me I am too serious. Plus I'm not very flexible so I don't think I would do well as a ninja." * Prostitute - "Prostitute... Honestly, I wouldn't mind being one. A kitsune courtesan is something everone in the village strives to be." * Kitsune Udon - "Being a cook sounds pretty good... Huh?! To become udon?! That's horrible! (-5 Affinity) "There is only one path for the kitsune shinobi. The path of secrecy. What do you think they mean by 'secrecy'?" * Deception - "Oh so they mean deception! You actually know that? That's amazing? (+10 Affinity) * Secretions - "Secretions? As in from the penis?! Well, I guess 'secrecy' could be read that way... Th-that's pretty embarrassing." * Seriousness - "You heard 'secrecy' and thought 'seriousness'? That can't be right. (-5 Affinity) “I-I ate some fruit I got from my silver-tailed kitsune senior… M-my stomach hurts… antidote grass...” (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Thank you very much. *munch* *munch* Ah, I’m all right now, thanks to you. Huh? Why wasn’t my senior poisoned as well? She ate the same fruit I did but acted as if nothing was wrong.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “No, I’m ashamed to have asked. I’m sorry.” "I was studying too much and ran out of notebook paper. I hate to ask but can you give me a small allowance to buy paper?" (Give 216G?) * Yes - "Thank you very much! This kindness won't go unrewarded!" (+25 Affinity) * No - “No, I’m ashamed to have asked. I’m sorry.” * If Luka doesn't have money - “Ahh, I don’t have enough power… I would like to supplement it with an earth stone. Could you give me one?” (Give Earth Stone?) *Yes - “Thank you very much! This kindness won’t go unrewarded!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “No, I’m ashamed to have asked. I’m sorry. "Umm... please take this. It's not much, but it's all I can do." (+360 G) "Umm... please take this. It's very good." (+1 Thin Fried Tofo) "Umm... please take this. It's soft and fluffy. I'm sure it will feel really good." (+1 Furry Tail) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kamuro: "I would like to have combat training in taoism. I won't hold you back, so please..." With Chirp: Chirp: "Good morning, Kamuro! We're both early." Kamuro: "Good morning, Chirp. The morning is so refreshing, plus I need to study and train." Chirp: "You also understand that by waking up early and going to bed late you can see the weaknesses of others. So let's spy on our seniors today. ♪ " Kamuro: "(An usurper.)" With Reina: Kamuro: "Reina always seems to have time... I'm working hard no matter what I'm doing." Reina: "Relaxing is simply the best. Why not relieve the stress in your shoulders as well, Kamuro? Kamuro: "Alright, I'll give it a try! By the way... how do I relieve the stress in my shoulders?" Reina: "...I don't know, a harpy's shoulder skeleton is different." With Kitsu: Kamuro: "Hey, senior... Why does it get dark when it's night?" Kitsu: "That is.... umm... The sun gets tired so it takes a break." Kamuro: "I see, so that's it. That's my senior, you know everything!" Promestein: "1674.4 km/h...." Promestein mutters a number With Nanabi: Kamuro: "Miss Nanabi... I cannot seem to be completely confident in myself. I do my best, so I wonder why that is?" Nanabi: "Have you tried not working so hard? So that you are always full of fighting spirit?" Kamuro: "I see! Don't do my best... I'll do my best!" Nanabi: "So you are working hard regardless?" With Haruka: Kamuro: "Thank you for your hard work, Haruka-senpai." Haruka: "You're really polite, Kamuro-chan. I'd like to follow your example." Kamuro: "That's...I still have a long way to go." Haruka: "Please let me study under you, Kamuro-senpai!" Kamuro: "Awa...awawa..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Inari-sama" Scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Kitsune Category:Animals Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki